


Trade Relations

by Pax



Category: Being Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Gen, Humor, Texting, document fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tokenblkgirl as part of Earthquakedream's Multifandom College AU Fic Comment Meme.  Prompt was "texting each other during a final exam."  In which Mitchell is amused, George is annoyed, and Annie just needs a little bit of help on a question on the Hanseatic League</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokenblkgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokenblkgirl/gifts).



Notice to all students in HIST-002: European History: The final exam for our course is set for 1 pm on May 16 in the West Tower.

[13:20]  
FROM: Sawyer Annie  
george whats it mean when it asks about the hanseatic league?

[13:22]  
FROM: Sawyer Annie  
george?

[13:23]  
FROM: Sawyer Annie  
come on, lend a hand

[13:24]  
FROM: Growlypants  
It means "What was the lasting historical impact of the Hanseatic League?" It's quite clear. Now, stop sending me texts before you get my paper taken up for academic misconduct and me expelled!

[13:25]  
FROM: Annie  
mitchell what does it mean about the hanseatic league

[13:26]  
FROM: Broodypants  
Ask George.

[13:26]  
FROM: Annie  
george already said no

[13:26]  
FROM: Broodypants  
Can't you figure it out for yourself?

[13:27]  
FROM: Annie  
no or i wouldn't be asking. come on, give us a hint

[13:27]  
FROM: Broodypants  
EEA CEFTA NAFTA

[13:28]  
FROM: Annie  
oh right. ta mitchell

[13:29]  
FROM: Growlypants  
H.L. was an alliance of trading guilds/cities in N. Europe 13th-17th centuries. Paved the way for EU, EEA, CEFTA, NAFTA.

[13:29]  
FROM: Sawyer Annie  
ta g, but mitchell already helped me out.

[13:30]  
FROM: George  
Oh, well, of course you already helped her out. Plagarist. I guess she can count a primary source reference on her exam now.

[13:31]  
FROM: Mitchell John  
Not quite that old. Shouldn't you be writing?

[13:32]  
FROM: George  
FROM: Growlypants  
I hate you both, and if I fail or am expelled it shall be your fault.

[13:32]  
FROM: Sawyer Annie  
love you too :-*

[13:32]  
FROM: Mitchell John  
Why are you still texting then?

[13:33]  
FROM: George  
FROM: Growlypants  
Why is everything in my life shit?


End file.
